


livin' it up

by silvreon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Public Nudity, but its just so the joke would make sense, but no one gets hurt, hoseok is a, pls dont take this seriously, police officer, very brief mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvreon/pseuds/silvreon
Summary: hoseok has a rough first day of work.hyunwoo scores a date with a cute guy he just met (and he's naked for most of the encounter).just another typical friday night.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	livin' it up

**Author's Note:**

> heavily based on this: https://twitter.com/YTran16/status/1246594865338535936?s=20

It’s Friday night, and Hyunwoo is relaxing in a nice steamy shower when he hears the sound of someone trying to break down his front door. 

There’s loud yelling too, and he groans. Maybe if he ignores it, it’ll go away— 

The pounding increases in strength and frequency, so Hyunwoo reluctantly turns off the water and steps out onto a plush bath mat. 

The damn neighbors probably need his help with something. Again. 

Now Hyunwoo is a nice guy, at least he thinks he is. But even he has limits, and the neighbors are almost always pushing it. 

Unfortunately this knocking is unbearably loud, too much to ignore unless he wants to give himself a headache, so he grumbles under his breath and exits the bathroom. 

“I’ll be there in a moment, don’t break my door again!” Hyunwoo calls out, snagging a towel to tie around his waist. 

The apartment he lives in is fairly nice, but really small, so when his front door suddenly swings open and crashes into the wall, the people behind it have a direct view of him in the bedroom. 

“Put your hands up right now, this is the police and we have this place surrounded!” 

Okay... so that hadn’t been his neighbors after all. Hyunwoo freezes, hands still holding onto his towel because he hadn’t finished securing it together yet. It sits loose around his waist, water still dripping down his face and abs as he tries to figure out what the fuck is going on. 

Standing next to his ruined door are two men, both wearing what looks like bulletproof vests and holding guns aimed at him. The first one who told him to put his hands up is... well, he’s cute. That’s Hyunwoo’s very first impression of him as he stands there with soft waves of blonde hair falling over his forehead and wide sparkly eyes. His face looks so soft, but muscle bulges out from under his clothes. The second impression is that he seems to be nervous, since his hands are shaking and he keeps glancing over at his partner. 

Said partner sighs, and mumbles something under his breath to the guy with shaky hands, all without taking his eyes off of Hyunwoo. 

A sound behind him catches his attention, and Hyunwoo turns to see police cars outside his window. 

“Don’t move! Don’t think of trying to run or I— I’ll shoot!” 

Hyunwoo sighs as he turns back to the men, wishing it had been his neighbors at the door after all. 

He watches as the second guy sighs again, and manages to catch him saying, “Hoseok, you can’t just say that without...” 

The rest of it is drowned out by sounds of the police outside, but now he has a name to match that cute nervous face. Hoseok looks apologetic, eyes darting back and forth between his partner and Hyunwoo. Come to think of it... Hoseok’s ears appear to be a little red... 

“So, uh, I think you have the wrong guy,“ Hyunwoo starts, taking a step forward. That ends up being a mistake because Hoseok and his partner suddenly become alert, both tightening their grip on their guns. 

“Don’t move!” Hoseok yells again, his voice stronger this time but still wavering. “Hands in the air, right now!” 

Does he not see that Hyunwoo is clearly unarmed? And needing his hands to hold his towel together? Or maybe... 

Hyunwoo focuses on Hoseok, watching where his eyes are looking. He is almost completely sure he’s glancing at his stomach and happy trail instead of his hands. 

“Are you sure?” He asks with a small laugh, starting to enjoy this. 

“Very sure,” Hoseok replies through gritted teeth. So cute. 

Hyunwoo decides not to drag it on any longer, mainly because Hoseok is shaking so much that he’s kind of worried he might fire a bullet into him by accident. 

And so he lifts his hands up, the towel instantly slipping off and revealing himself in his full naked glory to the two men in front of him. 

Nameless guy seems to be doing well at staying professional, only a twitch of his eye giving anything away. But Hoseok... poor Hoseok has turned fully red now. 

Hyunwoo looks on, amused, as he bites his lip and struggles to keep his eyes up. His partner nudges him, and it suddenly dawns on Hyunwoo that maybe this was Hoseok’s first day on the job. 

“So now that you have me naked, will you believe me if I tell you I didn’t do anything wrong?” Hyunwoo asks. He stretches his arms above his head, flexing just a bit while Hoseok splutters and tries to figure out what to say. 

Suddenly a loud voice from outside yells, “Lee Hoseok! I can’t believe you!!!” 

Hoseok actually jumps, startled, and spins around as another man with sharp eyes walks up to them and takes in the situation. He doesn’t even seem to notice that Hyunwoo is standing there wearing nothing but his own skin, instead he grabs Hoseok’s shoulders and heaves a deep sigh of disappointment. 

“Hoseok,” he says. 

“....Yes, Kihyun,” Hoseok replies. 

“The apartment you’re supposed to be at is 617. Not 618.” 

There’s silence for maybe fifteen seconds, and then the previously emotionless guy groans and leaves while whining about how he just spent all that time staring at some guy’s dick for no reason. 

Hoseok’s face however, is going through so many emotions that Hyunwoo can’t keep up. He finally makes a sound (a cute whimper) and tries to follow his partner out. But Kihyun’s solid hand on his chest stops him. 

“Absolutely not. Apologize to him first,” he says, pointing at Hyunwoo, “And join us when you’re done.”

With that, Kihyun leaves, hurrying after nameless guy. 

Well... this has definitely been an interesting turn of events. 

“617 huh, I knew the neighbors would get caught some day,” Hyunwoo says conversationally while picking up the towel from the floor. There’s some dust on it now, so he just tosses it on a pile of old clothes in a chair. 

Hoseok is still standing right where Kihyun left him, posture rigid and uncomfortable, and Hyunwoo can’t help but feel bad for finding it cute. 

The silence continues, until Hyunwoo coughs and starts again, “So... I was—“

“I’m so sorry!!!” Hoseok bursts out, bowing down at almost a 90 degree angle. “I’m so very sorry I made you take off your towel for no reason and broke into your house and broke your door— I will pay for that, I swear!” 

Hyunwoo stares at him, taking in his bunny-like ears that are still extremely red, and chuckles. 

“Hey,” he says, walking over until he can use a hand to gently push Hoseok upright. The other jerks back a few steps at the sudden closeness, his eyes still darting around, unsure where to settle. “Was today your first day on the job? You seem nervous— and not just cause I’m standing in front of you like this.” 

Hoseok glances at him, biting a lip, averts his gaze down before remembering how dangerous that is, and ends up staring at the ceiling. “Yes... It is. I only have this job because I needed the money and my brother offered and I felt bad saying no..”

His voice is a quiet mumble, with a soft lisp around the s sounds... cute. 

“Ah, makes sense. Well if you want another job you could work at the same place I do,” Hyunwoo offers before he can stop himself. 

Hoseok’s wide eyes finally meet Hyunwoo’s in surprise. “What? Um, what do you do?” 

“I film videos.”

“Oh! Like a youtuber?”

“Like a pornstar.”

It’s so adorable how Hoseok’s mouth opens and closes like a fish but no sound comes out. His cheeks are so, so pink now. Hyunwoo would mess with him forever if this was the reaction he’d get out of him. 

“I’m joking,” he laughs, observing how he gets a sulky pout in return. “I work at a bank. There are a few openings, I’m sure you could fill one of them.” 

Hyunwoo is already heading back into his apartment to find a pen and paper, writing down his name and phone number to give to Hoseok. “Here. Text me if you decide to try the job.”

“Oh..” Hoseok appears a bit overwhelmed, but very thankful as he finally gives Hyunwoo a small smile. His face gets extra soft and round, lips curling up at the corners as he says “Thank you... Hyunwoo.” 

“Anytime,” he murmurs, distracted by how soft he’s gotten. The contrast of his marshmallow-like face and personality, and those bulky muscles is really amazing— Hyunwoo likes it a lot. 

Hoseok goes shy under his gaze again, quietly saying, ”Um, maybe you should put some clothes on...”

“Ah right the door,” Hyunwoo says, ignoring the clothes suggestion completely. “I can forgive you for all of this on one condition.” 

“What— what is it?” Hoseok looks scared again, especially when Hyunwoo steps closer. 

“Let me take you on a date next weekend?” Hyunwoo asks, his smile genuine and not teasing this time. Hoseok is all blushy again, so Hyunwoo is pretty sure that’s a yes. “I know we just met but well, you’ve already been to my house and seen all I can offer,” he grins, holding his hands out as Hoseok quickly looks away. “And... you’re really cute. So maybe we could grab some food—“

“Hoseok!!!” a voice, probably Kihyun’s, breaks their moment, making Hoseok tense up again. 

“Ah— I’m sorry. Have to go,” Hoseok says, tripping over his words as he backs out of the door. “Um thank you for the job offer, and— and the other thing... I’m really— it sounds nice—” 

“Go before you get yelled at,” Hyunwoo laughs softly, “and don’t forget to text me.” 

Hoseok actually giggles (the cutest sound he’s ever heard) before finally leaving, and Hyunwoo watches him go with a fond look on his face until someone else on his floor walks by and does a double take at his nakedness before speed walking away. 

Right, he should probably close what’s left of the door and get some clothes on. 

Hyunwoo’s shoulders finally loosen up in relief as he checks the window to see the police cars leaving. He’s so glad everything went much better than expected, and his neighbors have finally been taken care of too! He only feels a tiny bit bad about the white lie, since Hyunwoo doesn’t like lying in general. To be fair, the place he works at is technically a real bank so Hoseok could still work there. His own job however... 

Hyunwoo smiles as he walks around the bed to see the pile of blood stained clothes and open suitcase filled with stolen money that he hadn’t bothered to put away before his shower. Lucky for him the police hadn’t come further into his apartment, and now Hyunwoo would be using some of this money to spoil Hoseok on their future dates. His Friday night couldn’t have gone any better.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i really dont know what this is, i just saw the meme and had to make it showho haha. 
> 
> as always you can find me on twitter @ ishownuyou !


End file.
